one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Jurakyūru Mihōku), also known as "Hawk-Eye Mihawk" (鷹の目ミホーク, Taka no Me Mihōku), is a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World". Mihawk served as Roronoa Zoro's master of swordsmanship during the 2 year time-skip. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese) Mihawk is a tall and lean man (198 cm. (6'6") in height) with a short beard and sideburns pointing upwards. He wears ornate clothing of black and red, with a crucifix pendant, which hides a little dagger, giving him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. His large sword, which he keeps on his back at times when not in use, has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads (which are blue and green in the anime), and an hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. In addition, he wears white (purple in the anime) pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. During his stay in Kuraigana Island's castle, he sports different pants and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck. When he met up with Zoro outside, he had a plain dark cloak draped over his shoulders. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. 24 years ago, during Gol D. Roger's execution, Mihawk didn't have his beard, nor did he wear his hat, and his hair was scruffier and shorter. He already had his crucifix pendant, and sported what looked like a flower-patterned jacket. Although it can't be directly seen, he did not seem to be in possession of the Black Sword "Night" at that time. Gallery Personality Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters in One Piece; very little seems to surprise him, and he rarely smiles. He takes the revelation about Luffy being Dragon's son in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. Though he is the swordsman above all the world's swordsmen, Mihawk remains grounded. Though he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he's able to recognize talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible determination and will after their battle. He displays a sense of honor which other Warlords seem to lack, with the exception of Bartholomew Kuma and Jimbei. Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as a Warlord, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Seven Warlords summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Mihawk also shows some curiosity for the people he decides to attack. He attempted to strike Whitebeard just to see what the distance between himself and Whitebeard was and he attacked Luffy just to see if fate is on Luffy's side or not. He also appears to have a sense of hospitality, having tolerated (somewhat) Perona and Zoro's presence upon his return to Kuraigana Island right after the Whitebeard War; he even went as far as relayed to Zoro the events that occurred concerning his Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, as well as offered a boat to help the Straw Hat swordsman leave the island. Like many characters in One Piece, Mihawk has his own unique laughter though in his case he has two: whahahaha and kukukuku. This is rarely shown, though, as he rarely laughs. Relationships Friends/Allies *Shanks Family Neutral *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgas D. Ace *Jimbei *Marines Rivals *Shanks *Roronoa Zoro *Warlords of the Sea Enemies Abilities and Powers Dracule Mihawk is considered to be the strongest swordsman in the world; a monster superior to monsters, as one character calls him. Mihawk is known to have frequently duelled with Shanks when they were younger. Because of his status, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal. In fact, Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the Databooks, his abilities appear to be simply pure skill and power. Mihawk also seems to have Super-Human Strength, as he was able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a dagger, and handling it with just one hand. Befitting his epithet, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, he has exceptional eye sight, able to easily track Luffy's Gear Second high speed movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash at him whilst there was a chaotic battlefront of New World veterans and Marine Officers between them. Mihawk travels around in a Coffin Boat with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. His first demonstration of power was defeating all but one of Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Also the fact that Mihawk used to be a rival of Shanks, one of the Yonkou, implies that Mihawk might be one of the strongest characters in the series. When he speaks to Roronoa Zoro, he states he will wait for Zoro no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities.7 Perhaps the most right demostration of his incredible power is the fact that he has remained unharmed during the whole series. It is especially worth noting that, during the battle of Marineford, while the Whitebeard Pirates (the strongest pirate crew on the world, with top members Whitebeard and Ace being killed, Jozu losing one of his arms and Marco heavily wounded), the Marines' elite forces (with Aokiji and Kuma being harmed by first time in the whole series and Akainu being defeated) and the Seven Warlords of the Sea (with Moria, Crocodile and Teach heavily wounded) had very difficult battles, Mihawk remained unscathed through the whole conflict. In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Zoro for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years Zoro had trained there. Weapons He wields the Black Sword "Night", the strongest Sword in the world. It's an ornately decorated, man-sized (about 7 feet) sword shaped like a crucifix with a shiny black blade, which is curved at the end. He has the ability to expand his slashes to large distances as seen when he split Don Krieg's ship in half or when he split in half a giant iceberg in Marineford; and it also seems to generate otherworldly purple (later blue-green) streaks as it slices, as seen when he cut down Zoro. He is also able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity, as Zoro demonstrated with the steel-bodied Mr. 1. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant mass of ice just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice. He is graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed. Mihawk has a pendant cross knife worn on his neck. He uses to eat with it but in his hands is able to defeat what Mihawk considers weaklings. History Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery. However, he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm twelve years ago, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Seven Warlords. He was among those present at Gol D. Roger's execution. He also made the castle of Kuraigana Island his home. Synopsis Confrontation at the Baratie Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk Dracule Mihawk